It's All Worthwhile
by Duochanfan
Summary: A fic in response to the Mounted Empires A Christmas Craker Fic Challenge, Tweleve drabbles shwoing the life of Harry and Severus in the days leading up to Christmas Day


Christmas Cracker Fic Challenge  
Title: It's All Worthwhile  
Author: Duochan-the-Mpregfan  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Severus/Harry  
Beta: ShaeLynn  
Summary: Twelve Drabbles of Harry and Severus and the days leading up to Christmas.  
This fic is in response to The Mounted Empire's A Christmas Cracker Fic Challenge.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and I make no money of doing fanfiction.

On with the fic!

**On the FIRST day of Christmas,**

**My true love sent to me, a kookaburra in a gum tree.**

Harry had finally put the finishing touches to his and Severus' quarters. He went over to the bathroom and started the shower up. He knew Severus would be back soon as he had a lesson. As he let the shower warm up the bathroom with its steam, he went to the kitchen and started dinner.

Severus was tired. He had just finished a full day of teaching idiots. He just wanted a soothing shower, some lovely food, and to cuddle up with Harry.

He opened the door and his mouth dropped. "The little minx has decorated again," he said exasperated.

**On the SECOND day of Christmas,**

**My true love sent to me, Two snakes on skis.**

It was time for Severus' quarterly hair cut. Severus used to use a cutting hex, but Harry had caught him doing it one year and had taken over cutting his hair. He had trimmed it too far one year and Severus' hair had ended up to his ears.

"Please try not to cut too much off," Severus pleaded.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Severus, I did that once, four years ago, and my first time cutting your hair. You're never going to let it go are you?" he asked.

"No, I'm not." Severus snorted as Harry snipped away at his hair.

**On the THIRD day of Christmas,**

**My true love sent to me, Three wet galahs.**

Severus was once again in his lab brewing some potions for Poppy. He was halfway through the brewing and was about to cast the charm that let him handle the hot cauldron without burning himself.

"Severus, have you seen my book?!" Harry called through the door, disturbing Severus' casting.

"No, I have not." he answered as he took the cauldron off the heat without thinking. "Arrrggh!" he yelled as the hot metal burned him. "If my fingers have blistered again I will hurt you, Harry!" he shouted, dropping the cauldron.

"Sorry," Harry said as he handed him the burn cream.

**On the FOURTH day of Christmas,**

**My true love sent to me, Four lyrebirds.**

It was the last day of school, Harry and Severus sat at the head table as Dumbledore made his announcements, Merry Christmas' and goodbyes to the students. Harry smiled and then gave a quiet giggle.

Severus glared at him and asked, "What has you laughing?"

"I can just picture Albus in a Santa's suit with a great big sack of presents to give out to the students," Harry answered, making Severus' lips upturn a little as he fought a laugh.

"A scary thought," Severus said, giving in and laughing a little, making Dumbledore stop and the students stare in shock.

**On the FIFTH day of Christmas,**

**My true love sent to me, Five kangaroos.**

Severus and Harry walked into the teachers lounge, only a few of the teachers had stayed as all the students had gone home for the holidays. Albus' eyes twinkled as he watched the two. Albus levitated the sprig of mistletoe and moved it to hover over the loving couple.

"Severus, above," Minerva smiled as she pointed to the sprig above.

"Tradition, Severus," Harry smiled as he tiptoed and pecked Severus on the lips.

"Give him a proper kiss, Severus," Albus said.

"I know it was you, Albus, you old coot." Severus smirked as he lent down and kissed Harry passionately.

**On the SIXTH day of Christmas,**

**My true love sent to me, Six sharks a-surfing.**

Severus walked into their quarters. He could smell freshly baked scones. Harry had cooked numerous times before, but Severus was still sceptical about his skills. He was abysmal at potions after all, and cooking was much like potions.

Severus walked into the kitchen where Harry was still cooking over the stove. "Dinner will be done in a little while, Severus." Harry said without turning around.

"Will it be edible?" he asked with a cheeky smirk.

"Say that again and next time you will be doing the cooking."

"My cooking is worse than yours, Harry," Severus laughed with Harry joining in.

**On the SEVENTH day of Christmas,**

**My true love sent to me, Seven emus laying.**

Harry lounged on the couch while Severus sat quietly in the armchair reading a new potions journal he had bought. Harry rolled on to his left side and then onto his right, shifting restlessly.

"Severus, I'm bored," he complained as he sat up in a huff.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Severus asked as he looked over the top of his book.

"Let's go Christmas shopping. I've a few things left to get." He smiled as he got up and got ready to go.

Severus grumbled, "Tell me again why I love you brat?"

"Because."

**On the EIGHTH day of Christmas,**

**My true love sent to me, Eight dingos dancing.**

Severus relaxed on the couch, Harry laying on top of him. Severus threaded a hand through the unruly, inky black hair. Harry could hear the tinkling of the baubles on the large Christmas tree that stood in the corner.

"I think we should head to bed, it is getting late," Severus said as he kissed Harry's head.

"I suppose." He agreed as he climbed off of Severus.

Severus wrapped an arm around his lover and led him into the bedroom. Already in their nightclothes, they lay close together in the bed.

"Love you," Severus said kissing Harry goodnight.

"Ditto, Sev."

**On the NINTH day of Christmas,**

**My true love sent to me, Nine crocs a-snoozing?**

Harry had left Severus alone and had gone for a walk in the crisp white snow. He walked towards Hagrid's hut and heard a whimper. He followed it, wand out, just in case. He saw a dark bundle in the snow, another whimper and the small bundle moved.

He picked it up and came face to face with a small sandy coloured puppy. The puppy whined as Harry wrapped it up in his cloak.

"Sev, can we keep him?" Harry asked as he walked into their quarters.

"I suppose," he answered as he saw the pleading look on Harry's face.

**On the TENTH day of Christmas,**

**My true love sent to me, Ten wombats washing.**

Harry wrapped the last of Severus' presents and placed it under the tree with the others. He went and sat down on the couch. The door to Severus' private lab opened. Harry had finished wrapping the presents just in time. Severus went to the tree and placed the ones he had hid underneath as well.

Severus joined Harry on the couch. They watched the little puppy Harry had found the day before rummage around them, the glitter on some of them sparkling in the fire light.

"Bozo," Harry suggested for the nameless dog.

"No."

"Erm…Fitz?" Severus nodded at Harry's suggestion.

**On the ELEVENTH day of Christmas,**

**My true love sent to me, Eleven lizards leaping.**

Severus and Harry had just shared their traditional Christmas Eve dinner. Severus poured them both a glass of Merlot and handed one of the flutes to Harry.

"Merry Christmas, Harry," Severus said as he raised his glass.

"Merry Christmas, Sev," Harry smiled as he clinked his glass to Severus'.

They took a sip and placed the glasses down on the table. Severus got up and pulled Harry up with him. With a flick of his wand, gentle music filled the room. He pulled Harry close and began to dance. With a contented sigh Harry laid his head on Severus' shoulder.

**On the TWELFTH day of Christmas,**

**My true love sent to me, Twelve possums playing.**

It was Christmas day, Severus and Harry were sitting on the couch, they had unwrapped their presents from their friends and each other. Harry kept fingering the pendant that Severus had gotten him.

"It's time for Fitz to open his own present," Severus said as he picked up a small parcel he had kept out of reach from the little puppy.

"How is he going to unwrap it though?" Harry asked looking at the neatly wrapped parcel. Severus smirked and tore a little hole in the wrapping paper then placed it on the floor and Fitz ripped it up. "Ah"

**The song I used was the Australian version (or one of them, I found two) of the Twelve Day of Christmas.**

**I hope you have enjoyed it, review and tell me what you all think.**


End file.
